Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for entering symbols from a touch-sensitive screen, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for enabling a user to enter symbols into a displayed entry field by sliding on a displayed single row of symbols.
Background Information
The methods for inputting data using touch-sensitive screen usually involves displaying a conventional keyboard on the screen, for example, a QWERTY keyboard, touching or tapping a key in the displayed keyboard with a finger or a handheld device called a stylus to select an alphabet represented by the touched or tapped key. However, in a portable device, such a cell phone, the screen is small and it is difficult to accurately touch a desired symbol in the displayed keyboard. The problem may still exist for an elderly even if the size of the touch-sensitive screen of the touch screen device is larger. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the foregoing issues and thereby provide improved methods for inputting symbols from a touch-sensitive screen.